Unexpected
by Insanity2
Summary: Ashley and Jimmy are doing something no one else should know about. And why are Manny and Paige whispering together so much? Please r/r
1. secrets, secrets, are no fun

Hello, I'd like to say that I don't own these characters, and I ask you if u review, which I hope u do, that you tell me if I rated it too high or too low. That would be very much appreciated, thank you and enjoy.  
  
Jimmy sat at the edge of the bed, thinking over what he just had done. His wondered with all the movements that had gone on. On the other side Ashley was lost in a train of her own thoughts as she searched for her bra. She didn't like what they did, but she, like Jimmy, had become slaves to the passionate rush.  
"Too bad you cut off all of hair. Guys like to touch a girls hair when they." Jimmy's voice trailed off.  
"I'll remember that next time." Ashley said under her breathe.  
They got dressed in silence, not facing each other. Even though they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend anymore, they still got together once and week, always trying to talk and work things out, but it always ended up in sex.  
Ashley picked up her purse and touched up her eyeliner in Jimmy's mirror. Jimmy watched her, wondering what happened to the preppy Ashley that he once knew so well. Ashley put her make up back in her purse, put on her combat boots and walked to the door.  
"Ash."  
"Yea?"  
".Nothing"  
The door shut, leaving Jimmy in a empty much like his heart, empty.  
  
Emma turned the corner to her locker. To her surprise Manny wasn't there. They usually always met every morning but this morning Emma met a note instead of Manny. She took it off her locker and read it:  
  
Went to the bathroom. Wait here for me. I'll just be a minute.  
Manny  
  
Emma looked from the note to her watched. She leaned against the locker and waited. After only a few seconds she got impatient. It was odd to Emma that Manny went to the bathroom by herself, being girls they usually went together and she couldn't see why Manny couldn't wait for her. Maybe she was sick.  
Emma walked down the hall to the nearest girls bathroom and opened the door. There she saw Manny sitting on the sink counter and Paige leaning against the wall with grim expressions on there face. They looked like they had been talking about death.  
"Manny?" Emma asked confused by the sight of the odd couple of people she saw before her.  
"You mind? We're talking here and it's hard with you barging in like this." Paige said in a more then usual snotty tone.  
"It IS the girls bathroom you know. I can be in here if I want." Emma paused a minute. "What ARE you guys talking about?"  
"Nothing that would concern you." Paige said as she glared at Emma. She turned to face Manny and her expression softened. She handed a slip of paper to her.  
"That's my cell phone number. You can call me anytime. I'm always here to talk ok?" Paige said.  
Manny nodded.  
Paige stalked out of the bathroom and purposely knocked into Emma on the way out. Emma walked over to Manny.  
"What were you all talking about?"  
"Nothing. She was just helping me with something, that's all."  
"Paige? Helping? I didn't know Paige had even a sliver of a heart to help anyone."  
"Paige isn't as bad as you think." Manny corrected.  
"Yea whatever." Emma said still sticking with her own thoughts. Manny hopped off the counter and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked different today but Emma couldn't put her finger on it. Manny was diffidently paler. But besides that there was just something different.  
"You ok Manny?"  
"Yea I'm fine." Manny said and gave a fake smile to show she was ok. Suddenly Manny turned, ran into the nearest stall, and puked.  
"MANNY!!! Are you going to be ok?" asked Emma.  
"Yea I'll be fine." Manny said sitting on the floor of the stall.  
"Is this what you all were talking about? If you were sick you could have told me!"  
"That's not what Paige and I were talking about" Manny said in a small voice.  
"Then what were you guys talking about?"  
"EMMA GIVE IT A REST!" Manny yelled uncharacteristically and ran out of the bathroom.  
Emma stood there shocked. 


	2. Strangers in the park

RING  
Manny glanced towards the phone. She knew who it was and she could practically map out the conversation that would come about if she were to pick up that very receiver.  
RING  
Manny rolled over so her back would face the phone, trying to block it out,  
RING  
Manny, getting more and more aggravated took a pillow and covered her head with it.  
RING  
Go away, please, go away, Manny kept saying in her head.  
RING  
Finally, Manny turned, grabbed the phone, and threw it at the wall. She laid back and put her hands over her face.  
Paige came into her room with a cold wet washcloth and a glass of water. She sat down besides the troubled girl and put the washcloth on her forehead.  
"You need too try to cool down Hun, I mean, yea Emma is annoying but, she just cares about you." Paige said trying to comfort her.  
"If she cared then she would leave me alone!!!" Manny snapped back.  
"Well, she would if she knew what was going on" Paige said with a sigh.  
"I told you, I am not, under any circumstances, going to tell her!!!"  
"You know she's going to find out sooner or later."  
"I prefer later." Manny said under her breath.  
"Well, you need to try and keep your temper down, look what you're doing to your stuff." Paige said pointing at the mangled phone on the floor.  
"Yea well, soon I think I'm going to need a punching bag," Manny said with a smile. It was the first time she had smiled that day which made Paige happy.  
"Paige, I want to thank you for helping me. I mean, I don't think anyone else COULD help me."  
"No problem, this can be scary, so I'm going to be here for you."  
RING  
They both stared at the mangled phone on the floor.  
"But that," Paige said in a low voice, "that's just creepy!!!"  
  
Ashley walked along the sidewalk, thinking about tomorrow's history test that she was sure to do poorly on. Her thoughts slowly flooded from school to boys. Then from boys, to Craig. She liked Craig, a lot, but he seemed so respectful. She thought if he knew what she had done, then he wouldn't give her a second glance.  
The wind blew and a chill ran up Ashley's back.  
I should have worn tights instead of fishnets today, Ashley thought. But as much as she tried not too, her mind went back to the thoughts of Craig. She didn't want to keep having sexual meetings with him almost every week. But something in her kept going back to him. Or rather "IT" as she had started to call him.  
She knew she didn't have feelings for him any more. She must only do it for the surge of sex.  
"But maybe." she started to say herself, then stopped. Those too words got her into everything in the first place. She wanted to silence those words from herself forever. And she vowed to that very minute.  
She came around the corner to the park. It seemed that no one was there so she decided to just cut right through it to her house.  
She walked past the sand bow, past the swings, and approached the jungle gym. As she was walking past the tub slid, she heard something. More of SOMEONE then a something. She stopped and listened again.  
Yes! She definitely heard someone! She walked slowly around to see who was in there. And there she saw it.  
  
Jimmy.  
Hazel.  
Kissing.  
  
The picture of those two stuck in her mind. She turned, and ran. Through the park, down the street, to her house, and up to her room. She sat on her bed, crying more then she had ever cried before. She hugged herself, and brought her head up slowly. And she whispered very softly.  
"But maybe.."  
  
BE SURE TO READ NEXT CHAPTER AS A CHARACTER UNFOLDS A SECRET!!!! But is it a character you think it is? Please review and check back for chapter three- "Secret Number 1" 


	3. Secret Number1

"Ash, this isn't cool." Ellie said as she twirled her multi-colored pigtail. Ashley looked away, not wanting to make eye contact with her friend.  
"Come on Ashley. What happened to you yesterday? You come to school today and don't say a thing and expect me just to sit here and wait for you to decide to talk? It's not cool." Ellie said exasperated.  
Ashley looked at her untouched lunch. It's as if she had cried out all of her feelings last night, and now all she wanted to do was watch people around her, people that had feelings, people that were happy.  
She looked around the room till her eyes landed on Jimmy. She felt numb. Everything around her melted. The only thing she could see, could ever see, was him.  
"ASH!!!"  
Ashley snapped back into reality.  
"Ashley, you look really pale. Come on I'm taking you outside to get some fresh air." Ellie said as she grabbed Ashley's arm and led her outside.  
  
Jimmy took his lunch tray over to the garbage can. He checked his watch and noticed he was late. He went into the hallway and started towards the front steps of the school.  
"Dude, wait! I have a great joke I got to tell you!" Spinner shouted from down the hall. Jimmy jumped and looked behind him.  
"Spinner, your scared me."  
"Dude, this joke is so funny! Ok so there's this monkey right? And he."  
"Spin, I gotta go to the bathroom, could you tell me later?"  
"But I want to tell you my joke!"  
"But I have to.poop."  
"Dude, you're on your own!"  
Spinner turned and left. Jimmy sighed, he was finally alone. He walked outside and sat on the front steps and waited.  
  
Ashley and Ellie sat beside the big bushes that lined the front steps of the school. Ashley drew in a deep breath and slowly let it out.  
"Wow.Jimmy and Hazel? Didn't see that one coming." Ellie said, after she heard the full story of the events that happened the day before.  
"How do you think I felt?" Ashley said staring at the sky. She wondered in her own thoughts until they were interrupted by voices. Ash and Ellie looked at each other and then turned and peered through the bushes to see Jimmy and Hazel on the front steps. Ashley caught her breath. She felt numb again. She then leaned in closer to hear what they were saying.  
"Thank for the help yesterday Hazel."  
"No problem. Any time you just need to make out, I'll be here!"  
"Uhm.yea.thanks."  
"So you want me to meet you today after school?"  
"Uhm, no. I got all the help I needed."  
"I don't really get this. Yesterday you ask me to help you with something, but you never say what. Then we have this great make out session, and now you don't want to do anything with me any more."  
"Well, Hazel, just.I'll see you later." Jimmy turned and started walking.  
Oh no, Ashley thought, he's coming right towards us!  
"Run!" Ellie whispered. But it was too late. Jimmy stopped and stared and Ashley. Ashley froze. The three of them stood for a minute frozen and in an awkward silence.  
"How could you?" escaped from Ashley's mouth. Ellie, thinking it was a good time to leave them alone, slipped away into the building.  
"Do what?"  
  
"Make out with Hazel!"  
"How do.You were listening to me!"  
"Well you were loud enough! Why don't you just go tell the whole world you have a new girlfriend!" Ash said as she felt hot tears forming in her eyes.  
"She's not my girlfriend!"  
"Yea right!"  
"I promise you! I promise you with all my heart she IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"  
"Then why did you make out with her!!!"  
"I had to make sure!!!"  
"Of what???"  
Jimmy grew silent.  
"Ashley, can you please sit down?" he said in a low voice.  
Ashley slowly sat down and he sat with her. He stared at her, their eyes meeting, encircling each other. Ashley felt warmth in the eyes that she had known so well.  
"Ash, you're a great friend. But.you can never be.anything more then that."  
"What?" Ashley's world turned upside down. "Why not???"  
"Ash, I'm gay."  
  
Hee Hee, hope you like the series of secrets being revealed! There is A LOT more to come! Sorry I was late getting it out but I hope this chapter makes up for it! 


End file.
